


There's Always A Beginning

by P3nny_Dreadful



Series: The Demons of Hell's Kitchen [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, no beta we die like men, not entirely canon compliant, supernatural beings once existed but not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3nny_Dreadful/pseuds/P3nny_Dreadful
Summary: Maybe in another universe Peter Parker is some kid from Queens destined to become Spider-Man. One where supernatural beings exist only in a child’s imagination, film, and bedtime stories.This is not that universe.In this one, centuries ago, supernatural beings mixed with humans and over the years slowly died off. Now, all that remains is their legacy. Peter is one of these legacies. He's also found himself saved by Daredevil, and fae honor dictates that Peter go and thank him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Demons of Hell's Kitchen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	There's Always A Beginning

Peter doesn't like to lie. He was eight when it had first occurred, eight and standing in front of Aunt May as she held up a plate and asking if he had eaten one. 

"No m'am." He had mumbled, only to choke and clutch his throat because it burned. It didn't hurt much, but completely unexpected. Aunt May sat him down and explained why. She told him he was a legacy, a descendant of a fae long passed. Since then lying literally burned. Each word burned coming out and by the end he was choking on them. They didn't help with the asthma either. 

Aunt May made a game out of it. The two of them would walk to a nearby park, and she'd ask him to point out anyone who was a legacy. He wasn't very good at it, but May could just tell.

"You'll get it someday." she murmured, brushing his bangs back gently, "See that lady?" She gestured to a woman busking by the corner, "You can see the siren in her from the way she enchants the crowd." 

He's eleven now and still doesn't get it. Not entirely anyway. Currently he's walking up and down the isles of a supermarket debating what brand of milk to get. In the end he decides to fuck it and grabs the two-percent because if Aunt May wants skim she should've specified it. He turned around rapidly to get the groceries checked out before it became too dark to walk home when he promptly slammed into a chest. A very firm, muscly chest, but a chest nonetheless. 

"Oh my god I'm so, so, so sorry I wasn't paying attention and," He picked up his basket and looked up, only then spotting the sunglasses and walking cane, "I just slammed into you and I'm so sorry." Peter blabbered some more, only snapping out of it when the man patted his shoulder, "Nah it's fine, are you ok? That sounded like a hard fall." They exchanged a few more pleasantries then parted ways. Soon enough, Peter was juggling two paper bags stuffed full and his phone to call Aunt May he was done and heading home. By now the moon was out, pale and glistening against the inky expanse of the night sky, and the streets were dark. He'd been walking pass an alleyway when muffled screams echoed out. And while it would be years before he ever donned the vigilante uniform, heroism had to start somewhere. For this Peter, his heroism started right then and there when he carefully placed the bags down and crept into the alley. Further in, a woman struggled against the hold of a hooded man. His hand pressed tightly against her mouth and body against her back. Her legs kicked and buckled but trapped against his pelvis it didn't do much. 

Peter looked around and spotted a brick laying against the ground innocently. He grasped it, and chucked as hard and fast as possible. His aim was off, but it managed to clip the top of his head. Perhaps he should've thought it through, because in the next second a punch was thrown his way and he was knocked to the ground, pain blooming from the side of his face. The woman screamed, and he braced himself for another hit. Another hit that wouldn't come however, because in that instance, a blur leaped down onto the hooded man and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. One does not simply live in Hell's Kitchen and not know it's masked crusader, and Peter realized who had just saved him. Daredevil grunted at them to leave, and proceeded to disappear. 'Holy sh-oot, is he a legacy?' Peter vaguely wondered, before realizing that he never thanked the vigilante. Well that just wouldn't do. As a fae descendant, he was honor bound to repay the favor. Only, how does one track down Daredevil. Welp, that was a problem for future Peter.

* * *

'Damn you past Peter.' He mentally scolded himself. It was the next morning, and he still had no ideas whatsoever. He sat at a lunch table, playing around lazily with the food on his tray, 'He's a vigilante who operates at night, so I'd have to meet him down then. That still doesn't help with the actually tracking him down part though.' Eventually, he'd hit so many dead walls he just asked Ned.

"Hey Ned, supposedly, let's say you had to track down a uhh...cat...in the city. How would you track it down?" 

Ned gave him a incredulous look, "You want to track down a cat?" 

Peter huffed, "It's important, just answer the question." 

Ned rolled his eyes, "Fine. So if I had to "hypothetically" track down a cat in the city, what would I do? I dunno man, what do cats do?" Ned shrugged, "I'd prolly like, go to places that the cat would likely frequent with like, food or treats or my soul or whatever to lure it out or something." 

Peter brightened up, "Ned!" He clutched his friend's shoulders, "You're a genius!" 

Of course, how had he missed it. Daredevil actively seeked out crime in the city, so all he had to do was go around looking for crime too and eventually he'd run into Daredevil. Only, after putting all that effort into tracking the man down, a simple thank you seemed too little. But what does one give to a Satan-themed vigilante who terrorized the scum of Hell's Kitchen and growled at the police? He'd think of an idea later.

* * *

Medical supplies. That's what he decided would be useful. The idea had come to him when he tripped for the second time on a loose piece of pavement and scrapped his elbows while out looking for Daredevil. It was late at night, and he had sneaked out of the house after Aunt May and Uncle Ben had already gone to bed. From there he had kinda just meandered around without a set plan in mind. 'I did not think this through.' He thinks to himself. 

Moments go by, and he's still nowhere closer to a hint of Daredevil or trouble. How did the vigilante even know when crime was happening? Peter toyed halfheartedly with an idea to commit a crime and see if that would attract the man, but decided jail wasn't worth the effort. Plus, Daredevil probably wouldn't appreciate it either. 

In the end, several hours had come and gone with absolutely nothing. No Daredevil, no crime, not even a smidge of law breaking. He'd just have to try again then. 

Morning came and Peter felt half-dead. Going out to look for a crypid had cut into his sleep severely, leaving him a shambling corpse of his true self. Aunt May and Uncle Ben looked worried but he'd just waved their concerns off. School had gone normal, though he'd use the time in class to think about his gift idea. Daredevil leaped around Hell's Kitchen beating up the criminals and slum, which had to leave injuries. Obviously he couldn't just buy stuff from a CVS since those kind of injuries needed actual medical equipment. Peter dwelled over the dilemma until he remembered that Aunt May worked at a nurse for Metro-General. 'What am I saying!? That's illegal! I can't just go and steal stuff from that hospital." 

* * *

The next week on Friday night found Peter running through the streets again. A backpack filled with stolen medical supplies bumped rhythmically against his pack as he darted from alley to alley, lungs feeling like they were lit on fire. Ok, so in the end he managed to convince May to take him with her to work and stole them, but it was for a good cause! Daredevil protected innocents, and if he was dead, they wouldn't be protected. To be honest Peter expected it to go the way it had last time, which was to say nothing remotely interesting. What he didn't predict though, was to run straight pass a woman being mugged. He immediately stopped, and peeked around the corner. Yep, sure enough, it was a mugging. He waited for a few seconds to see if Daredevil was around, but there wasn't any hint of horns or brooding vigilante. Well...this was a situation wasn't it? It didn't look like Daredevil was going to arrive anything soon, which meant the only person who could help was him. It wasn't until the guy flashed his knife and threatened to gut her that Peter made his decision. He grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it, watching as the rock bounced off of the guy's head. Instantly he turned towards Peter. 

"Ehh? The fuck you lookin' at?" The woman took that opportunity to get the hell out of dodge once his back was turned. Peter copied her and booked it. In the end the mugger gave up after two minutes of what had to be the most stressful event of his life. He wandered around a little longer for Daredevil but eventually decided that he'd need to bring a weapon or something in the event that he ran into a similar situation.

It started out with once a week on Friday nights but soon escalated to every night. The next time he'd run into crime, the bat he took to carrying came in real handy. Apparently a metal bat to the head was a lot more useful than a rock. He also started wearing a bandanna around the lower part of his face and pulling the hood of his jacket up to avoid the crooks he ran into coming after him. It was after two or three of these run ins that he discovered how much he loved the thrill. How much he loved actually helping people, and how much he loved the adrenaline from fighting. He got a fair amount of bruises and scrapes despite them only being petty thieves and rapists though, he simply lacked the physical capabilities to avoid all the hits and the knowledge to fight properly. His hands chaffed from the grips of the bat, and he had bruises all over. Eventually, he ran into Daredevil. There was only so much that could happen in Hell's Kitchen before the vigilante caught wind of someone fighting crime in his territory. Peter had been going at it for two and a half months by now. One month of only Fridays and every day after that. 

It had started out as any other night. Peter waited until Aunt May and Uncle Ben were fast asleep, then snuck out dressed in his bandanna-hoodie combo and armed with a metal baseball bat. He'd just finished knocking a drug dealer upside the head when Daredevil dropped down beside him. Peter didn't actually believe it at first. He couldn't accept that Daredevil, that the almost legend he'd been searching for was actually existing in the same space as him. 

He stuttered out, "D-Daredevil! Oh my god, I actually can't believe you're here." 

Daredevil frowned, "How old are you exactly?"

"Uhhh...I'm fifteen." He lied, swallowing down the burning that came.

"Try again. How old are you?" 

"I'm turning twelve in a few months..." He scuffled the toe of his worn sneakers into the ground. 

Daredevil sighed, "Look kid, you probably already know this but it's dangerous just being out here at this time. There's a reason I wear this cowl. I doubt you even know how to fight."

"Then train me!" Peter shouted, gripping the straps of his backpack, "You're right, I don't know how to fight, but I'm not going to stop. You can't be everywhere at once, which means people get hurt. I've actually been helping people, people you can't reach in time."

Daredevil pursed his lips together, "I don't like the idea of a child running around fighting crime. I beat up criminals to protect kids like you, so letting you put yourself in danger actively goes against that." 

Peter tightened his hands, "Maybe, but I'm not gonna stop. You can either train me or watch as I continue fighting criminals without any training." 

They stared at one another in a battle of will, before Daredevil looked away and sighed. 

"Meet me at Fogwell's gym tomorrow at four."

Peter nodded before realization struck him, "Oh wait!" 

He slipped his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it, pulling out a bag full of stolen medical supplies. 

"Umm...you saved me a while back ago and I wanted to thank you. Here, it's not much but I hope it helps." He pushed the bag into Daredevil's hands. "I gotta go, it's a school night and all that. Thanks for agreeing to train me!"

He flashed a blinding smile and jogged away. It was only until he was out of view from the alley that Peter broke down, squealing into his hands. 'I can't believe I got Daredevil to train me!'

**Author's Note:**

> This universe's canons will differ quite a bit from the actual, Marvel canons. In it Daredevil is still relatively new but is still a thing before the events of season 1. I know that Daredevil goes by Masked Man until the season 1 final, but for the story I wanna tell it works better if Matt is established as Daredevil. Apologies for anyone who finds this divergence irritating. o(´д｀o)


End file.
